Angels
by Fraulein Lissy
Summary: AU. Senator Amidala, secret wife of Knight Anakin Skywalker, discovers a life-changing secret. Captain Corde is a star pilot, pregnant, and a mother to two children. She tries to keep as far from the Empire as she can. What do these two women have in common?
1. Prologue

**Hello!**

**Here is my second full-length fiction, Angels.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**This disclaimer applies to all chapters: Everything you recognize belongs to Disney and LucasFilm and can anyone explain why we do this….**

* * *

Prologue

Many people called Senator Padme Amidala many things. Loyalist, wife, and lover among other names not so nice. But what her OB-1 just told her would add another name to the list. _Mother. _ She deleted the information from the droid's data banks and walked in a daze to her bedroom. _Mother._ She was going to be a mother and… and Ani was going to be a father! A smile glowed from her face. She could see it now…. She shook off her daydream as something strange glowed from her refresher. She stood up to see what it was and blacked out at the sudden, high-pitched sound the light made. The last thought that went through her mind was 'Anakin!"

Lord Darth Vader woke out of his meditations startled, but soon put it down as a figment of his tired and lightening-fried mind. How wrong he was….

* * *

**Please Review! Really, you don't need to this time. Tomorrow, God willing, Chapter One will be up.**


	2. Chapter 1 - Strength

Chapter One

Strength

Padme woke up in a Med-Bay with a doctor standing over her. She sat up startled and was about to run when the doctor held her down saying, "Calm down, Miss. No one's gonna hurt you here."

Padme blinked. "I'm fine. If you can, please have me released. I'm a very busy Senator and I do not have time to lay around all day."

The Doctor laughed. "A Senator? Just what Sector are you Senator of?"

Padme narrowed her eyes. "The Chrommell Sector."

The Doctor smirked and leaned against the wall. "Really? The last time I heard a Guguan named Jar Jar Binks was Senator."

Padme realized something was extremely wrong and immediately made a plan. She blinked. "I'm sorry Doctor did you say something?"

Raised eyebrow. "You were just telling me you are a Senator."

Padme sat straight up, a shocked expression painted on her face. "I what! Excuse me Doctor, my name is Padme Corde and I am not a Senator."

The Doctor nodded. "It's alright. Some people who have had concussions as bad as yours do for a short while forget who they are."

"Thank you. I hoped you didn't think I was crazy."

"No, no, not at all. By the way, your ship crashed and during the landing is when we suspect you received your injuries. The mechanics believe it was an engine malfunction."

Padme groaned. With a ship-crazy husband, she knew what that meant. "Oh joy, now I can go and tear my ship apart trying to find the problem."

The Doctor grinned. "Have fun. You are perfectly all right now and I can release you. There is no easy way to ask you this, but did you know you are pregnant."

Padme's paced quickened as thoughts of miscarriage flew through her head. "Yes. Is it alright?"

The Doctor laughed. "Don't worry. They are measuring well."

Padme was shocked. What did he mean by they? It hit her. "Multiples?"

He chuckled. "Yes, twins. A boy and a girl."

"Thank you very much, but I need to get my ship."

He nodded. "Of course. Your clothes and belongings are in the closet, the front desk is just before you leave, and your ship is in Docking Bay 66." He walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

Padme strode over to the closet and threw it open. In it was a white button-down shirt, black straight-leg pants, dark brown leather jacket, and matching boots. Also, there was her identification, a utility belt with several useful items on it including a blaster, and her japor snippet. She checked the id and it matched her if she was unmarried, had the last name of Corde, and was born in 6 BrS. She threw the clothes on, buckled the belt, and did her hair in a simple braid. She took one last look at the room that she woke up in and closed the door.

* * *

After paying the hospital and navigating through the streets of Coronet to her hangar bay, Padme found her old Naboo cruiser docked. With a happy shriek she ran up the ramp and into the bedroom. She jumped onto the bed and thrust her hand under Anakin's pillow and found her special box. Her special box held Ani's padawan's braid, their marriage certificate, and a holoprojector that held their few holos. She pulled herself away from the holos and walked to the cockpit to check the HoloNet. What she saw shocked her. She started researching and found a few pages that were actually open. About seven months after what she thought was now, Palpatine proclaimed that the Jedi were traitors and that the Republic was now an Empire with him as Emperor. The Jedi were hunted down by the Emperor's right hand, Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith. There was no mention of her or Anakin, so she hesitantly typed in his name. She had to bit her hand to keep from screaming in anguish at the knowledge that her husband was dead, killed by Darth Vader. She typed in her name and was shocked by the flood of images and tributes to the dearly departed Senator. She pulled up holos of her 'funeral' and was shocked by the sight of her swollen belly, but was not surprised to see the snippet still clutched in her hands. She found the she was officially killed by 'rogue' Jedi but many believed that Vader had killed her. She found that Obi-Wan was missing and there was a huge bounty out on his head and that he was the only Jedi with an Alive only on his bounty. She found that Bail and Mon were alive and well and that Jar Jar was indeed Senator of Naboo. What made her smile though was the holos of Bail's five-year-old daughter, Leia. She didn't know what to do really, but decided to contact Bail. But, since he thought she was dead, she would go to him. He was on Alderaan right now during a recess of the Senate. While finding that out, she discovered that Breha, Bail's wife, died a year previously. Padme contacted Control and took off, setting the navicomputer for Alderaan.

* * *

**So, we know who Captain Corde is! Wonder how Bail will receive her. She is dead. I also have updated _No Greater Love_, so check it out!**

**Please review, pretty please with a cherry on top!**


	3. Chapter 2 - Purpose

**Review Replies:**

**ccp: I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Two

Purpose

Before Padme blasted into hyperspace, she downloaded all the material on Vader and Palpatine that she could and slowly went through it, article by article, holoclip by holoclip. Six hours wasn't a very long time, but Padme got through most of it.

There wasn't much information on Vader at all, let alone before the rise of the Empire. There were the battles he won, the Jedi he killed, and a bunch of holorag stories speculating on everything from who he was to how he got in that suit. Padme finally got to an article that was written by a doctor who believed he must have been severely burnt, so much so that he could not exist without the suit, if he was human of course. There were many stories speculating on what species he was or if was male or female (or both). After reading all of it, Padme was livid she was so angry with Palpatine. She was angry with Vader too, but this was tempered by the fact that he had gone through something so horrible that she could not imagine the pain he must be in. You would think she would angrier with him because of what he did, but she wasn't. Anakin and her shared a special bond. It was dormant and Padme didn't want to risk pulling it but she could sense her husband enough to know he was alive. Beyond that, she could sense nothing.

* * *

Padme forced herself away from the console when the alarm that she set to alert her that she was about to exit hyperspace went off. She realized that she couldn't use the current deed so she set about changing while her ship flew closer to the planet. She updated it with her 'new' name and decided to rechristen the ship _Angel of Iego _after what Anakin said to her all those many years ago. As soon as she updated the deed the comm crackled to life.

"_Unidentified ship, what is your captain, name, and destination."_

Padme took a deep breath before replying, "This is Captain Corde of the _Angel of Iego_. I am meeting Viceroy Organa."

"_Angel of Iego__, there is no record of your arrival_."

Padme brainstormed before picking an idea that just might work. "Control, this is Captain Corde. Tell the Viceroy that I have come _care of the old folk's home._"

There were a few moments of silence before the reply came through the speakers. "_Sorry for the wait, Captain. You may continue on your present course and land in Hangar Bay 5. Control, over and out_."

"Acknowledged Control. Corde, over and out." Padme breathed a sigh of relief. That was quick. Now her only problem was that Bail probably expected her to be a Jedi, but she hoped he wouldn't be too disappointed.

* * *

Bail Organa paced back and forth in the hangar bay that the Jedi was told to land in. 'I hope she knows what she's doing by coming here,' he mused. He was awakened from his thoughts by the approach of her ship.

* * *

Padme threw a cloak on and strode to the ramp, but before she lowered it, she spared a moment to caress her still only slightly rounded stomach with a smile of love. She punched the switch and pulled up her hood and strode down the ramp. Bail was waiting for her at the bottom.

"Welcome Master Jedi, I am…"

Padme cut him off. "Bail, there is no need for introductions." At the same time, she pulled down her hood.

Bail looked like he was about to faint. "Goddess, Padme… is that really you? You died! I saw you…."

Padme smiled sadly. "Yes, Bail, it's really me."

Bail shook himself from his stupor and recognizing the dangers immediately took Padme to his private office. After they shared their stories, Bail made a decision.

"Padme, before you died, you gave birth to twins. Leia, your daughter, I adopted and Luke went to his relatives on Tatooine. Since Breha died, I've like Leia should've had her parents and… and what I trying to say is that if you want to take Leia with you, I'll help you in any way I can."

Padme's jaw dropped. "Bail, my daughter?"

Bail gave a smile at her disbelief. "Yes. I suppose we should kill Princess Organa and in her place there will be Leia Corde."

Too stunned for words, Padme just nodded.

Bail called for Reltrac to bring him Leia and soon enough a little five-year-old girl ran through the door, stopping shyly for a second at the sight of the stranger. Padme was amazed at the sight of her daughter who looked very much like her.

"Daddy!"

Bail smiled. "Leia, someone very important is here for you. A long time ago, she had to give me something very dear to her to protect it. I thought she died right after she gave me that something. But she didn't and now she has come back."

Leia cocked her head to one side and gave a smile that made Padme's heart wrench, a smile that matched that of a handsome young Jedi.

"Daddy, is it this lady?"

"Yes, Leia. Do you want to know what she came for?" He received an eager nod. Padme took her part.

"Leia, a long time ago I gave you to Bail to take care of because I couldn't. Would you like to come with me?"

Leia's eyes were very wide at this revelation, but she soon said something that startled both adults. "You're the pretty, kind, sad lady I see in my dreams!"

Padme's gaze shot to Bail who nodded in acknowledgement of Leia's talent. "Would you like to come with me?"

To her surprise, Leia leaped off Bail's lap and threw her arms around her mother. "Yes, please Mama! But what should I call Daddy?"

Bail knelt in front of Leia. "I would be honored if you would consider me your uncle."

Leia giggled. "Okay, Uncle Bail."

Padme laughed.

Reltrac was shocked by this turn of events and was even more so when the Viceroy turned to her and told her, "I know this will be hard, but I need you to fake Leia's death and provide Alderaan identification for three people."

* * *

The group split up to make their task a reality.

* * *

By the time Padme left Alderaan with Leia, the funeral of Princess Leia had already started. The galaxy was shocked by the story of how the Princess had died in her sleep and sent their condolences to the Royal Family. Meanwhile, Leia and Padme were preparing to make the jump to light speed, which went off without a hiccup.

* * *

Leia and Padme talked most of the seven-hour journey to Tatooine until they left hyperspace and headed for the Lars 's farm. Padme spotted Luke immediately, gawking in awe at her Naboo Yacht. Padme left the ship and walked right into Owen's blaster rifle.

"Don't take another step 'less you want to be blasted to pieces, " growled the moisture farmer.

Padme slowly pulled her hood off, Beru gasping at the sight of her face. "Owen, you must remember me. I'm Padme and I've come for my son."

Padme watched Luke pull himself from Beru's grasp and ran up to within her reach.

Luke ignored his uncle's growl to get and asked, "If I'm your son, than what's my name."

Padme knelt in the hot sand. "Your name is Luke Skywalker and mine is Padme."

Owen gruffed, "Kenobi said his mom was dead."

Padme's eyes flashed. "Well, Obi-Wan was wrong."

Beru put her hand on Owen's arm. "Owen, she's telling the truth."

Owen lowered the rifle. "You can take care of the boy?"

"Yes."

"You'll keep him from Vader?"

"If my son becomes a Force user, he'll be a Jedi not a Sith."

Owen turned back to the house. Beru put her hand on Luke. "Luke, go get your clothes."

Luke followed his uncle with a, "Yippee!"

Beru hugged Padme close. "Take care of yourself. He can be a handful."

Padme giggled. "Are Skywalkers never?"

The ladies laughed as Luke ran out with a haphazardly packed satchel slug over his arm.

Padme looked at him in shock. "That fast, Luke? Are you sure you have everything?"

Luke shrugged. "Sure, I don't have much."

With a final thank you and goodbye, the Skywalker family took off for Space.

* * *

Seconds later, a figure appeared at the farm that exchanged heated words with Owen and then left, glancing at the sky as he went

* * *

Padme missed Anakin and hoped to find him as soon as possible but if she never did, she found what to live for. She had found her purpose.

* * *

**Padme and her children are reunited. Padme wants to look for Anakin. Will she risk Vader sensing her trying to contact her husband?**

**As always, please review! And thank you for following!**


	4. Chapter 4

I know most people hate just an author's note but I will replace this in just a few days.

My family just found out that my uncle is dying of cancer. Could you please pray for his healing and if it is his time, that his family is comforted?

Thank you,

Lissy


End file.
